If This Was A Movie
by 29ShImMeR29
Summary: I don't know what to do during summaries. All I know is that this is NOT I repeat this is NOT a song fic of Taylor Swift k? Note: Very short 1st time doing this


"If This Was a Movie"

She swears she could hear her heartbeat. It sorta sounded like footsteps going up her stairs. it's been six months. Yes, six months and she's still hanging on... While he already let go. Her name is yagami reina or more known as ulvida in the genesis team.

* * *

><p>She remembers the day that she and Hiroto split up. As she was lying on her bed thinking about everything that has happened to them. Maybe she did it a little too often that she could imagine herself at those moments and everything was still and it nearly lasted forever until someone hadn't knocked on her door.<p>

"HEY!" said the clearly annoyed voice. "We're having dinner! Everyone's waiting for you!" Nagumo Haruya or more known as Burn Shouted through the door as he was banging on it.

"Is Hiroto there?" was her reply

"Is Hiroto there?" he said sassing her "of course he's there!"

"I'm eating here!"

"no! you're not! you're not in your own world ya know!"

"fine! I'll get my own food!"

As soon as she went down stairs the first thing that caught her eye was a red-haired boy with the most unique eyes. Yup you got it! it's Hiroto!

He gave her a little smile and a wave she just smiled and rushed to get her food and eat in peace. She ran up the stairs hoping no one noticed her or heard her. And no one did! (N/A: I wish I was that fast so no one could here me crunching on some chips! XD LOL)

She ate her food and left it on her little side table. As she lay her head on her bed she imagined that if this was some sort of fantasy she could imagine Hiroto standing out her window raining waiting for her until she looks down at him and memories come rushing and tears are rolling but, that's just in some mixed up fantasy she's thinking about.

* * *

><p>She ate got dressed and whatever else you do during the morning. She sat on the couch watching t.v. and she thought "I know people change and sometimes these things happen, but I still remember when we were still together, I remember being in his arms on his lap watching a show with our friends and they keep giggling cos' nothing like this has ever happened to them."<p>

She stopped and walked through the hallways up to his room touching the door. She remembered the night he said he'd never leave and he's never gonna change the way he felt.

She wondered... was that all a lie?

She soon realized that she was gently knocking but no one answered. She took a peek inside the room only seeing a sleepy red-haired unique eyed boy sleeping. She said in her head "Just say you're sorry." But no... She knew he wouldn't dare say those words together in a sentence. But in her vision they could still work things out somehow.

She went back to bed since she did wake up around.. oh I see.. 2 in the morning! (N/A: WTH?) She hated being woken up when she just did. Sadly, Burn woke her up.

"Hey! Bed bug! Wake up! Breakfast is ready! You over slept again didn't you!"

"Shut up! I don't want to wake up!"

"You're already awake! So just get up!"

"Fine!"

"And don't be such a whiny air head! No wonder Hiroto broke up with you..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Father will be angry if we keep shouting!"

"Then why are you still shouting?"

"Cos it'll look like I lost the fight if I stop!"

And with that Ulvida stood up hit Burn on the head and sat at the breakfast table, which was quite rare since she broke it off with Hiroto."

As she ate her breakfast images of Hiroto was haunting her. She couldn't get him out of her head. She kept wondering if HE moved on. Cos she hasn't. She's been getting weak lately. Her skills weren't that sharp anymore, during practices, if she wasn't tripping over her own feet she would be tripping everyone Else's.

She was so wary since he's been gone. Out of focus during special classes, drawing his face, writing his name. She wanted to go back in time as if nothing ever happened to him and her. She wanted to get the feeling that she was happy and never depressed. She wanted to see him on her front door and sing to her through the door until she falls asleep. He knows exactly when to stop.

She says to herself "Come back to me as if this was a movie..." tears rolling down her cheeks and everyone just stops and stares but, Hiroto wasn't looking. He knew that the guilt will get to him and he doesn't want to go back like that. Even though, the thought of Ulvida crying over that was hurting him badly.

She thought about always going out with friends to dance or go to dinner and she was wondering "Was that why he left..." Silence filled the room. Not a single word was being said.

She stood up not saying another word. She didn't even take a single bite. Hiroto stood up, his bangs covering his eyes, he looked at Ulvida who was know walking up the stairs and slammed her door. He ran up stairs but the door was locked. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started looking for the key to her door. He opened it. She looked at him, tears still rolling down her cheeks. But she didn't say a word. 5 minutes passed when Hiroto decided to talk.

"I noticed that since the day... you and I... you know... you were... like that"

She just looked away crying some more. He went to her side to comfort her. He whispered in her ear.

"I regret the day I let you go" And he gave her a light kiss on the cheek. He stayed there.

"I'm hungry" Ulvida uttered

"Let's eat then. Just the two of us" Hiroto said smiling.


End file.
